


Coffee for One

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: Just a little something funny I wrote for a prompt. If your humour matches mine, its probably a good idea to not be eating or drinking anything you might spit out.





	Coffee for One

For the fifth time today you craned your neck, turning your head to glance out the big windows out front. When Sophia, your supervisor, cleared her throat, you quickly turned back to the coffee you were trying to make. Once it was finished, you handed it to the customer and wiped your hands on a towel.

You had just turned to rest against the counter when the front door opened again, and in walked him. ‘Him’ being the cute, extremely buff guy who ran past every morning at roughly the same time.

You’d only been working there a few weeks, and he’d been by every morning so far. But, as far as you know, he had never actually stopped and come in before. And you weren’t the only one who thought he was cute, either; all the women (and two of the guys) drooled over Mr Perfect as he ran past every morning.

And god damn it, he was even better looking up close. And you got to see him up close as he walked right up to the counter, his eyes locked on you as he smirked a little. 

You swallowed audibly as you moved in to take his order. And of fucking course, you stuttered as you asked what he wanted, blushing bright red as his smirk shifted to an understanding smile. 

“Won’t be a moment,” you squeaked after he’d placed his order, quickly shuffling away to get his drink. Thankfully the machine was around a slight corner, putting you out of sight of… you glanced at the order… ‘Sam’. A couple of your co-workers met you there, both calling you a ‘lucky bitch’ as your supervisor handed you his drink, already done.

Trying to steady your shaking hands, you took a deep breath before you made your way back to the customer. God, he’s even cuter the second time, you thought as you lamely held out his drink. Sam gave you another understanding smile as he took his drink, his fingers brushing against yours. You actually squeaked as he turned to walk away.

You thought that was it, that your ordeal was over with for the day. But then, as if on cue, Sam turned back and winked at you.

Then promptly ran into the door and dropped his drink.

Half the customers (which was a total of eight, including him) began to laugh as he began to blush like mad. Suppressing your own laughter, you asked Alicia to make him a new drink and charge your account as you picked up a cloth.

Sam took the cloth off you when you reached him, flushing bright red and bending to mop up the mess before you could. You tried to hold back your laughter as he handed you the now soaking cloth. 

By then Alicia had brought over his new drink, but before he could take it you snatched it from her hand and pulled out the pen from your apron. With a friendly smile, you wrote your number on the side with your name, then handed him his coffee. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, ducking his head as he accepted the drink. “Sorry ‘bout the mess. I-uh… I gotta go.”

You couldn’t blame him for leaving as quickly as he did. Or for avoiding visiting that particular coffee shop for the next few months. It didn’t matter anyway, because he called you the very next day.


End file.
